Celestial Dragon: Mating Season (Book 1)
by Goldsand08642
Summary: Lucy decides it's time to train after being kidnapped again and saved again. She left for 5 years coming back as a dragon slayer. But with secrets. Mating Season approaches and Lucy found herself in a hard situation. Will she be able to keep the secret. ... got no cover :(
1. Sumary & Preview

Lucy decides it's time to train after being kidnapped again and saved again. She left for 5 years coming back as a dragon slayer. But with secrets. Mating Season approaches and Lucy found herself in a hard situation. Will sh be able to keep the secret.

...

"There almost here. Positions." Erza yelled out.

"To late." I said.

"Shit." Levy exclaimed.

"Is it a bad time to use the bathroom." Romeo asked.


	2. 1

Lucy P.O.V

Our latest mission was a disaster. Not only way I kidnapped, they took my keys so I was vulnerable without them. Of course Natsu and the others came and rescued me but I still can't believe how weak and pathetic I was to let myself get caught.

I walked over to Mira's bar before plopping myself onto my stool and sighing. I groaned and banded my head onto the bar. Obviously seeing my frustration Mira walked over while wiping down a glass cup.

"You okay there Lucy?" She asked politely, just as she always is. This girl may be nice and sweet but she's a killer to get angry, and that is rare itself. I groaned louder before straightening up and slouching over the bar.

"No." I whined. "This mission was a total bust. I got kidnapped again by these idiot gang members and couldn't do ANYTHING!" I slammed my head back down onto the bar in frustration. I heard Mira sigh and felt her Pat my head sympathetically. "I wish I could be as strong as you guys." I mumbled into the bar. It was so quiet that I didn't hear it myself.

"Hey cheer up. Why don't you try training?" I gave her a look before glancing at Natsu, who was butting heads with Gray while they shouted at each other. "Point taken. But how about instead of training with Natsu, you train by yourself on a mountain or something?"

"That's a great idea Mira but there's flaws in that idea. How long will I train? How am I going to tell Natsu? What if I get seriously hurt but can't do anything about it because I ran out of supplies and die because there's no one around me to help?!" I started waving my hands frantically in a panic while looking at everything. I'm suddenly stopped when Mira grabs my wrists with her tiny hands and wrenches me up against the bar, forcing me to stare at her intense blue eyes. My hips slammed into the bar as I was wrenched from my seat. I stuttered out an apology and gently pulled myself from her grasp before sitting back down. My mind whirling from shock.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked while sliding into the seat next to me. She grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it while patiently waiting for my answer. Mira plastered a small smile before filling Levy in on what was happening. I slowly started coming out of my shocked state before she finished. After Levy turned to me with a stern expression. "Do it."

"Wh-what? Levy, I can't do that! What about you and Natsu? Where would I stay? I-" Levy interrupted me with a hug. She squeezed me tightly in reassurance. I never noticed until now but no matter how small Levy is, her hugs where always the biggest. Mira coughed to get our attention.

"I bet it's because of a certain Salamander~." Mira sang with a smirk. I groaned before shoving my head into Levy's hair, hoping to hide my blush. She always has to tease me ever since I told her I had a crush on Natsu. In fact, both of them do, but Levy doesn't less.

"Mirajane~ what about a certain Lightning Thief." I heard Levy backed me up. I trembled slightly with a laugh. She may know our weak points but we know hers too.

"H-huh?" Mira stuttered out, the sound of the rag in her hand sped up as it always does when she's nervous. I smiled into Levy's hair, barely keeping the laughter in. I took a breath, smelling Levy's paper filled scent, and composed myself as I looked up with a smirk.

"Oh come one Mira~ tell us all those juicy details you hide from us about the bedroom." I stared at her intensely. I could feel Levy start to tremble under me from laughter as she hid herself into my chest. I know what you're thinking, 'isn't that inappropriate?' No, she's my best friend, why would it be?

Mira's face was a deep red as she scowled at us. "Why don't you ask your little boyfriend's, they seem rather rough in bed."

Me and Levy both 'meep'ed and clutched each other tighter. Mira let out an evil laugh which ended up into her coughing, which caused us all to laugh. Man, I love these two. I glanced behind me to see Gray and Natsu fighting. Gray was stripped to his boxers and wrestling on the floor with Natsu. Juvia stood behind them cheering Gray on while holding his clothes for after, when he goes home (if she doesn't steal it that is), her hear filled eyes became larger when Natsu managed to rip his underwear off of him.

"If only." I muttered, my eyes trailing on Natsu's smile as he glanced over.

"So, are you going to do it?" Mira asked gently while reaching out to clasp my hand. I sighed and looked between them. There eyes tell me go while my heart says stay but my mind says to be stronger. I felt my keys warm in reassurance and finally nod. They cheered lightly and high fives each other.

"But when will I go and for how long?" They became quiet in deep thought. Levy pulled back from our embrace and looked me dead in my eyes. Oh no.

"Today." I flinched in surprise and leaned back slightly. A bewildered look must have sprung up on my face as I started stuttering out excuses not to go. Mira placed down her cup and rag before throwing her hands up in a Eureka moment.

"Of course! That way you would be so surprised by sudden departure that your mind won't register that you left until it's too late!" I felt myself shutting down in protest as Mira leapt over the counter and they both grabbed my hands before setting off to my apartment.

I had no time to comprehend what was happening because before I knew it, I was infront of the train all packed up and the sun was setting. How I got here, I don't know. I don't even know what's in my bag. This is why you don't let your friends come up with ideas. Especially if they are crazy.

"So guess this is it, huh." Levy whispered with tears in her eyes. Mira ditched us halfway through packing to go back to the guild and tell the master of their idea. I suddenly wished she was here to say goodbye too. Levy sniffed and I felt my eyes water along with hers.

"No, no, no, don't cry because if you cry then I cry then we're not going to get anywhere with that." She laughed and wiped her tears away and smiled at me brightly. I smiled back as I wiped my own tears. "Am I really doing this?"

Levy nodded before looking down at her feet. " I guess this is goodbye."

I tackled her into a hug and pressed my face deep into her hair. "This is not goodbye because goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. I'm not leaving and you sure as hell are not forgetting." I heard her chuckle slightly before bursting out sobbing, causing me to cry too. We pulled apart and I gave her a kiss on the forehead like a mother would do to her child. The train behind us tooted loudly in warning. We looked each other deep into the eyes as I wiped her tears away while whispering. "I have to go."

She nodded and let go of me. Silently, I walked into the train, only looking back to wave, and had the feeling of dread fill me as the doors closed. Something tells me I won't be home for a while.


	3. 2

_Back at the guild_

Natsu suddenly bolted up from the fight he was having with Gray and sniffed the air. Lucy's sent was faint. That's not right, she usually tells him right before she leaves so that he could walked her home. He walked away from the ice mage behind him, who was yelling curse words at him, and started to roam the hall with his eyes. He growled slightly when he didn't find her anywhere.

"Woah, Natsu, you okay there?" Freed walked up to him. Natsu growled at him slightly before jumping on a table and looking around once again. The guild became quiet and looked at him worried. He started spinning in a circle looking everywhere frantically, while the others tried to calm him down.

"Where's Lucy!?" He suddenly shouted. The guild went slack for a second with realization. Lucy always left with Natsu, always said goodbye, and ALWAYS made sure to all tell them goodnight. This caused them to panic also and started frantically looking for her. Everyone was running around, flipping desks, and throwing chairs. Lucy's small became disoriented and disappeared, causing Natsu to snort with annoyance. Mira came from the guild masters office with a grimace and as soon as Natsu set his sights on her, he rushed to her side, grabbing her arms tightly and asked where she was. She yanked herself from his grasp and told him to wait. That didn't settle him down.

The door suddenly creaked open, causing everyone to pause and snap their head as Levy came in with tear stained cheeks. Gajeel was the first one to get to her as they crowded around, asking her what's wrong. She hugged Gajeel into an embrace, slightly shocking him, and hid her face into his chest. A slight blush boomed over his face that he ignored.

"Lu-chan wanted to be stronger so we got her to go training in a different place. We didn't want you to worry you. It's all my fault." She murmbled into his chest, clutching harder. The guild was in shock at what they had heard. Mira walked up to her and took her out of Gajeel arms, much to his relief and distaste.

"It's not your fault Levy, we didn't plan ahead. We just suddenly sprung the idea and forced it onto her. Though knowing her she'd probably go through it just to make us proud." Mira laughed lightly that came partly out like a chocked up sob. They clung to each other as tears came to their eyes.

Natsu suddenly looked at the floor with mixed emotions before sitting down with a look of defeat. He didn't want this to happen. He wants Lucy back. He wants _his_ Lucy back her. Back into his arms. Gray patted his shoulder, hoping to give him some reassurance, only to be shrugged off.

"You have it right?" The guild looked at the creater of the voice and saw Mater looking up at them. Levy nodded, much to the confusion of the guild. He grunted and stepped back and walked over to the bar where he sat with a scowl, waiting impatiently.

Levy pulled herself from Mira and took an enchanted gem out of her pocket. She gently pushed it into Mira's hand with a look of desperation. Mira nodded before chanting a small spell on it. It glowed before floating out of her hand and creating a hologram.

Lucy's image showed as she spoke. "Hello? Levy? Are you alright? Do I need to come back?"

Levy laughed and waved her off. "No, no. Just showing the guild I still have contact with you." She answered with a chocked voice. The guild behind her stood in shock of her appearance. Hope bloomed into their hearts, Lucy is safe for now.

"Alright, don't scare me like that though." She scolded, waving a finger and hand on her hip. They laughed lightly. Lucy had obviously been crying as she was in the same state Levy is in. She had tears stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She looked past Levy and towards the guild with a sad look. "I'm going to miss you guys, please wait for me okay. Don't forget me as this is not a goodbye. I love you guys and don't forget that." She gave them her famous closed eyed smile and giggled lightly.

"Of course Lucy, how could we ever forget you." Erza came from behind Gray and placed a hand on his back shoulder. He had put on clothes from earlier as soon as he heard that Lucy was missing. That didn't help the fact that her armer felt warm against his shirt. Lucy smiled suddenly became guilty.

"Natsu." He looked up in response. "I'm extremely sorry for not telling you. Apparently when your being dragged out of the guild by your best female friends while your stuttering in protest is a terrible way to get people's attention." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck shyly. Mira and Levy laughed and high fives each other for a job well done. Wiping their tears while they were at it. Natsu stood up from the floor and walked over to the hologram with a small grin.

"Don't worry Luce. I don't blame you." Lucy huffed out in relief and giggled slightly. She pushed a piece of hair out of her face and gave another smile, with a wink, while thanking him.

"Well then. For fairy tail!" She said gleefully and pointed at the sky. Her guild mark glowing slightly in the hologram.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" The guild shouted while using the same gesture. Some members where crying at the bond. She giggled lightly and looked at the guild with love. A sudden shout from behind her made her cringe. She giggled lightly and put a finger over her lips, telling them to be quiet.

"Thank you guys, see you soon." She gave her final smile and wink before ending the communication signal. Silence took place in the guild and they haven't been the same since.

Natsu would sit by himself and growl at anyone who would approach, he stopped going on quests too. Happy never left Calra's side, but he didn't flirt either. Eventually, Wendy was the one taking care of him. Gray stopped doing quests with them and created a new group with Juvia. Erza started going on S-class quests by herself. Mira rarely talked to anyone unless it was an order or to Levy on Lucy's update or Laxus', whenever he visited. Gajeel stuck closer to Levy's side as sometimes she would break down crying randomly and hold the jem to her chest. Wendy started going on more quests with Romeo, Happy, and Carla.

The air in the guild seemed more tense to the point not even Canna drunk in it. It became depressing as no one seemed to care about anything, not even bickering. It was just... Silent.


	4. 3

Lucy P.O.V

I sighed as I pushed a branch out of my way. How did I find myself in the forest you ask? Well it's simple. When I got off the train, I was walking lost in thought and didn't notice myself go into the woods. Thank you very much Levy for buying me a ticket without my knowledge of where it went. I tripped on a conveniently placed rock and fell just as I heard a large crash ahead of me.

I paused for a second before getting up and carefully walked over to the noise, limping a little from the fall. There was nothing but a large, weird looking rock with red gashes on it. I slowly and cautiously walked to the red gashes in confusion. I've only been here a day but I could tell that no beast in these woods are able to create gashes like these, all I've met were normal forest animals, not even a bear can cause this. I reached over to touch it but a loud groan broke me from my trance. The rock shifted and more red liquid came out. I inhaled sharply.

Suddenly my eye sight sharpened and my body moved in it's own record. I grabbed vines from a tree, cut them in half, and tied them together like a rope. I grabbed leaves, berries and flowers that I recognized from Wendy's healing book as herds and smashed them together before applying them to the gashes. I don't know why I'm doing this, all I know is that I have to.

I felt strangely calm as I limped over to a smaller section of rocks and noticed. They have a particular shape. I started rotating around them, tracing the outlines before I came to a discovery. These 'rocks' are starting to look a lot like a dragon. With a gasp, my eyesight returned normal and whatever help my body captive let go of the controls. It was so sudden that I found myself on my ass in confusion.

 _Two day time skip_

I stood by the dragons side for two days, everytime it shifted or hurt itself more, it felt like I was no longer in control and I fixed it. When I noticed the gashes start healing, it stopped doing it and started letting me take control. Multiple times, it seemed to start to awake but dint. I sat infront of the dragon, wondering what to do or rather, make of my situation. It's extremely weird to be extremely calm for someone who can killed at any moment. I guess it's just because I've been around the guild for a long time. Hey, maybe this dragon knows where Igneel is.

The dragon suddenly let out a shuddering breathe and shifted before opening it's eyes. It groaned and shifted, causing the wound to shift with it. I got got up and petted it's snout, hopefully trying to reassure it.

"Shhh, hello beautiful. Can you tell me how you are feeling?" I ask politely, knowing dragons, they are used to respect. The dragon yawned loudly into my face and shifted into a more proper manner. Or not.

"Hello young one. Thank you for caring for me, I am Velvet. I feel alright, just a little drained of magic at the moment." A rich feminine voice called out. The, dragon, who I now found out to be Velvet, spoke gently. I nodded before going over to bandage her again since her shifting loosened them. She winced when I tightened them a little too hard. I apologized softly and continued. "You seemed very skilled in the art of healing. Are you a healing mage?"

"No ma'am, I'm a Celestial mage." I answered, I tied the bandages and got up. I walked around the little camo I had set up two days before and got ready for bed. Picking at the large bug at the fire with a grimace, I turned back to her and gave her a dead rabbit. She looked pretty surprised that I would rather give her rabbit and keep the bug.

"May I ask you to see your spirits." She said with a hopeful glint in her voice. Well that came out of no where. Not many people care for celestial mages, despite the fact that they are pretty rare. I shrugged and walked over to the more darker side of the camp where a large pond was. I was getting my water supplies from it and found it extremely difficult because of a sudden drop it has three feet in.

"Sure, why not." I pulled Loki's and Aquarius's keys with a small smile. I'm so glad I have Aquarius's key back. I breathed in slightly before starting with a strong voice that echoed the clearing. A glow floated around me as the words fell out my mouth like fluid. " ** **I summon Leo the lion and Water bearer. Pass through the gates. Loki, Aquarius.**** " The normal spiritual bell rang out and my two spirits stood in front of me.

"Hey Lucy you interrupted my date." A tick mark appeared on Aquarius's head. She glared down at me with annoyance while crossing her arms. I gulped.

"Sorry." I squeaked hiding behind Loki. Though it was clear that we all wore a tiny grin as I held my hand over my mouth to stiffen the laughter. I clutched the back of Loki's suit as I felt his chuckle and ahushed him.

"Impressive two keys at once and they are the Zodiac keys. Must take a lot of power." Velvet comments from behind us. My spirits whole demeanor changed as Loki whipped around put up a protected stance infront of me. Aquarius's did the same. Aww she does care. Me and Velvet chuckled.

"Strong loyalty too." Velvet said.

"A dragon." Loki whispered in awe. Then he turned to Aquarius. "It's time." Aquarius nodded. Both turning to me. Woah, we are not playing betrayal here. What is up with them.

"Its time to remove the seal." They say in union. I slowly start to back away. I'm did I ever mention how creepy it is to hear your spirits talk together as if they had a telepathic link?

"W-what?" I stuttered lightly as I felt the water from the pond behind me hit my toes. Sweat tickled my forehead as I started to panic. Velvet seemed to feel it and growled at them.

"Time for your memories back Lucille." Aquarius said as they advanced on me. Velvet snorted in surprised and sprang up. I was knee high up into the water. If I go any further I was to hit the drop. Sadly they don't know that, hopefully I won't fall in.

"You don't mean princess Lucille. I thought she was dead!" Velvet exclaimed before whimpering lightly. My head snapped to her in a worry that she agitated her wounds again. Fatal mistake I presume, as soon as I stopped for a split second. My spirits shouted. Something along the lines ' _ ** **seal release'****_. And everything hit me. Next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by water with the night sky visible above me and everything went dark.

And that is how the training started.


	5. 4

Time skip to 5 years _._

Lucy P.O.V

Today's the day I'm going to reunite with everyone at the guild. I can't wait. I just hope they aren't mad that I left for such a long time. Velvet kept me from any visits and limited my time to talk with Levy. I looked at the great doors of the guild and took a deep breath. This is it. I felt my bookbag shift slightly also looked back at it. Golden eyes looked back and I calmed down slightly.

With a smile I opened the door and slid in. Almost immediately, I was hit by a depressed atmosphere. What the fuck. Everything was quiet. There was no laughing or bickering between guild mates. Everyone was either staring at nothing or talking quietly to themselves. This is not right.

With a frown and confused expression, I walked over to the bar and sat in my normal seat. I watched as Mira walked over, she wasn't smiling nor was she frowning. She just had a blank tired expression and was cleaning a glass slower than usual. She settled the glass down before staring at it in a daze. She doesn't seem to notice me returning at all

"Umm, hey Mira." She grunted at me and waited. "So can I get your famous strawberry milkshake that you always make." Please smile Mira, this isn't like you.

She nodded but I saw a small emotion pass between her eyes. Like she was in flash back and wanted nothing more than cry. I panicked slightly as I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't cry Mira. I just got back, and I don't want to make you cry." Her head snapped up as if she finally recognized my voice. I smiled lightly as she squealed loudly and jumped over the counter, straight into my lap. I laughed at her eagerness and embraced her into a hug.

"Lucy!" She laughed out and gave me a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek. I squealed out in disgust and shoved her off my lap before frantically wiping her saliva off my face. She laughed from the floor causing me to scowl at her. I took my bookbag off my shoulder and set it next to the chair next to me gently before takling her as she tried to get up. I heard a gasp and frantic chatter as I started tickling her so much, she forgot to breath. I was tackled off of her in a flash of blue and before I knew it, I was the one being tickled.

I laughed, squealed, and squirmed as I screwed my eyes tight from the pain. I heard a trumpet laugh as the weight above me was pulled off. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see my guild mates surrounding me with smiles. Levy stood over me with a smirk, making me stick my tongue out at her. She laughed at me and started to walk backwards to let me up but I tripped her and stood. She fell backwards into Gajeel, who was standing behind her in the meantime.

The guild seemed to brighten up as people started chatting loudly and bickering with each be other. I smiled the widest I had in a while. Its great to be home. I felt my keys warm as everyone smiles back. That was until I heard it.

"Lucy." It was barely a whisper, but it came a few feet behind me. I whipped around to see Natsu standing up, looking like a mess. His hair was tattered and his face was crusted up from dry tears. I opened my arms and in an instant, he was in them crying into my shoulder. I held him tightly against me as I felt him breath in my scent.

The guild begain cooing at us as I blushed and glared. Levy was down right laughing at me, not noticing Gajeel holding her by the waist, and Mira was squealing while taking pictures. I groaned internally, they were going to tease me about this all week. Curse you emotions, I don't even know how I still have a crush on this man after all this time. He squeezed me gently, as if to reassure himself that I was here, I squeezed back with the same amount of reassurance.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked suddenly, causing me to jolt. The guild quieted down suddenly, eager to hear stories of my adventures. I felt myself smile as I answered.

"It's a secret~"

I felt Natsu shake with laughter as he pulled back and stared at me. I felt myself blush more as he pushed a hair piece out of my face. "You truly are someone remarkable Luce."

I didn't think I could smile as wide as I am now. It truly was a miracle on how I'm here and it truly feels right in his arms. I found myself staring at him dreamily until I saw my bag shift from the corner of my eye. I looked over, just as everyone else did, and watched as the flap flew open. Out crawled a golden exceed, it yawned slightly and stared floating towards me lazily.

"Hey Lushi, I'm tired, can I please sleep on you?" She asked with her eyes drooping. She fell suddenly and I caught her.

"Sure thing, Avery." She smiled before clawing her was up my arms and up to my shoulders, where curling herself around my neck and fell asleep. Natsu stared at me in shock as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I smiled crookedly as everyone around us started asking questions on where I was, what happened, and why I have an exceed. In the end, I was sitting in Natsu's lap (me blushing as red as Erza's hair), while the team sat around us at a random table in the guild.

"YAY! THERE'S ANOTHER EXCEED." Happy yelled making me and Natsu wince. He bounced up and down from his little spot on the table. Avery opened one eye and glared while Carla smacks him in the back of his head before scolded him. We all laughed at the interaction between the Exceeds. Before we knew it, we lost track of time. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone carry me home.


	6. 5

Lucy P.O.V

It's been a week since my return and I've never been so happy. I found out that Levy and Gajeel got together, along with Mira and Laxus, Erza and Jellal, and Lisaana with Bixlow. I'm perfectly content with that but I'm absolutely furious that the team split up. Not only that but how they acted towards each other. I slapped Natsu hard on the back of his head when I found out that he shut everyone out.

Currently, we are sitting at the bar. He hasn't felt my side since the return and only let me out of his sight to use the bathroom and take a shower, though sometimes he follows me in. Not that I mind anymore. We were silent at the moment, me leaning on his shoulder while sipping on strawberry milkshake and he casually leaning back. I felt his breath tickle my hair when I suddenly got an idea. "Hey Natsu, wanna duel."

I sat up and turned to him to see his reaction. He started at me dumbly as I started questioning myself on why I asked him such a stupid question. I was going to say forget it but her smiled at me me and responded. "Sure thing Luce.

"Great, wanna go out back and fight now or later?" He questioned himself slightly before saying 'now'. I smiled and called Mira over to tell her our plan. She sputtered when I told her we are going straight outside and not later. With a nod she ran around the guild to tell everyone of the news while me and Natsu rent out back with a crowd following us.

We faced each other with wide smiles. I tossed my whip and keys to the side and saw everyone's confused looks. We got into fighting stances while Master came out and stood in-between us.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Natsu questioned me as he lit his arms a blaze. I nodded and we turned toward Master for the rule. There was no weapons, we rule out when someone gets pinned for 5 seconds, no blood, and no killing. We rolled out eyes at the last one. Like we would kill.

I cracked my fingers and stretched, winking at Natsu as golden hues came around my wrists. Causing him to fluch slightly and stared at my fingers.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Go_

We sprinted into action with Natsu throwing the first punch. I caught it and judo flipped him to the ground, making the floor crack. He threw me over him at the last second and I went flying across the field. We both quickly got up and stuck each other at amazing speeds. We constantly backed each other up, trying to pin one another, and hit in blind spots, only we knew about. Natsu was surprised to know that I had less blind spots then the last time he saw me.

We jumped away from each other and panted. Someone threw fire at Natsu, at which he caught and ate. Before taking stance. Avery shouted out and threw a golden blob at me, I bit into it and was immediately back to strength before taking the same stance Natsu was in. With a deep breath, we spoke at the same time.

"Fire Dragon Roar/Celestial Dragon Roar!" The two attacks hit each other with a spark of light. Golden flames came from my mouth and encountered Natsu's, easily over taking it and hitting him back.

I immediately ended the fight there. While Natsu stood up astonished, I ran over and kicked him in the chest, knocking him over again. He fell straight onto his back with me over top of him and pinning him down. He looked up shocked and struggled out of my surprisingly strong grasp as the guild counted him out. I laughed at his attempts and flickered fire at his face.

He groaned in frustration while everyone ran over and started asking questions. I just smirked at Natsu before I answered. "I became a dragon slayer." Everyone gasped and started asking questions on what was happening. I sighed at Natsu's betrayed look before leaning down and whispering into his ear, "Igneel says hi and that he's safe, and thank you."

He looked like he was about to cry. Gently, I let go of his wrists and sat up. The guild took this as time to leave and scattered around. We smiled at them gratefully as Natsu got up into a sitting position, causing me to officially staddle his lap. I blushed before saying a spell under my breath. A rolled up parchment appeared in golden flames and I handed it to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at me with tears rolling down his cheeks while holding it close to his chest. I cradled his face and swept the tears away before looking down and frowning.

"I didn't know how to break it down to you or tell you that I met your father and he was alive. What was I supposed to say, "Hey Natsu, how was your day? By the way I became a dragon slayer, and met your dead father." On top of that I didn't know how you would respond. Don't you try to deny it, you gave me a betrayed look when I told everyone I was a dragon slayer." He looked away and it was quiet for a few minutes. The only noise was the background chatter of our guild mates.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"It's not your fault, I should be the one who's sorry. I should have told you sooner. Better yet, tried to contact you." He sighed and pulled me into hug. I tucked my head into his scarf and breathed in his scent lightly. It smelled like cinnamon and ash.

"Thank you." He whispered out. I nodded and hugged him. Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground with a trumpet Natsu over me. I squealed and struggled to escape his grip as a smile spreaders onto both of our faces.

I'm sure Velvet would be proud.


	7. 6

Lucy P.O.V

After a the Duel, me and Natsu became even more closer. If that was even possible. We somehow managed to match our clothing in the morning, share our food without caring, and even begun taking showers at the same time. Who knew Natsu had such good hygiene tips, especially with how greasy he always keeps his hair.

But now, at the moment, I was sitting in between his legs while me and Levy talked about the latest commutation crystal that just came out. I started feeling all warm and tingly before I slowly started leaning into Natsu and basking into his scent. My voice started getting huskier and slowed down. I could see Levy sending me confused looks. I was going to say something when I felt Natsu leaned into me with a hiss. I felt pain shoot down my body and shot up with a gasp. I knocked over the table as realization passed through me and I smelled the air. I whipped my head over towards the other side of the guild in search for Wendy.

"WENDY!" I screamed and stumbled forward, the farthest I could from Natsu. "MATING SEASON."

"FUCK. WHY NOW." Wendy shouted from across the room. Instantly, she was at my side and ripped me back over to where she was across the room. Avery gasped and flew over, straight into my chest. My senses started overriding me and gave me a headache as I grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Get Lisaana, Mira and Levy out of here I got Romeo. I'm gonna tell master and call Sabertooth guild." We split up and I risked a glance at Natsu. His face was darkened and he desperately grasped the seat in shock. I wanted to go to him but I didn't risk it and rather grabbed Romeo. He shouted out in protest at first but stopped when I glared at him. I told the Master what was happening and ran out the door after he told me that he'd call sabertooth.

Me and Wendy both got to the door and I saw Natsu getting hauled into a car that was driven off. She dragged our protesting guild mates into a vehicle that sped off towards the mountains with them in the back while I drove.

As soon as I saw the cottage, I stopped and hopped out, beaconing everyone inside and shutting the door. Whispering a small spell, I covered up out scent and tracks from our way here and collapsed on the couch in a heap of pain. Avery stopped clinging to my chest and rested on my lap with a sigh.

"What's going on Lucy?" Lisaana panicked, she paced around the room along with Levy. Wendy started scooting towards Romeo but my glare stopped her.

"Sorry for that, I'll explain if you sit." Hesitantly, they nodded and sat down on the couches in front of me. "Well every 1,000 years mating season appears for dragons. Dragons chose who they pick as mates and mate with them. This somehow ended up affecting dragon slayers too but instead of every 1,000 years its every 10 years. But it usually starts when the dragon slayers are around 20 to effect them." I groaned in pain and from being tired as I stared at the ceiling.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Romeo wondered aloud. I glanced over to see Wendy blushing madly.

"Isn't it obvious Romeo your Wendy's mate, Mira your Laxus's, Levy's Gajeel's, Lisaana your Natsu's, though it might be Lucy too." Avery explained simply. Way to be blunt.

"What! But I'm dating Bixlow, there has to be a mistake! I would never cheat on him with Natsu." Lisanna exclaimed while wildly throwing her arms everywhere. I felt sorry, I hope she's not Natsu's mate, for her and my sake alike. I might have imprinted on him a little and I don't want to share.

"Sorry, but there's a large possibility you are and _if_ you are you have to break up with him. I don't like it either, trust me." I sighed sadly at the thought of them getting together. She gave me a strange look, as did everyone else in the room while Wendy gave a pity look. She better not expect me to allow her get to Romeo with that look. I know how female dragons get. "Anyways there are five stages:

1: Clinginess & possessiveness: they will get jealous if you talk to anyone else. Even to the point that if someone talks in your direction they'll attack people.

2: Protectiveness & aggressiveness: they think everything is a threat and will baby sit you like a child. Also attack anyone that gets in a 15ft radius of you.

3: Transformation: this happens at the same time for us all, it is painful but we look like a dragon a little but in human form.

4: Marking: we basically find your most sensitive part of your body that hold your sent, usually the neck, and bite it while releasing toxics into your streak to make you smelling like us.

5: Mating: when you complete the ritual, but if two dragon slayers were to be make another, if one is female, she will go into heat. In other words your forced to finish the ritual or it will be highly dangerous for the female." I shivered at my own words. "Males are topically more aggressive then females, and females are more seductive."

"How come your not effected." Levy questions while tilting her head. I look over and glare an Wendy as she scooted over again, she hissed at me lightly before getting up and sitting at my side.

My eyes changed colors. "I am." I responded.


End file.
